Cat Claws and Vampire Fangs
by xXSwallowXdownXmyXsanityXx
Summary: Nikki Amore wasn't your average vampire but instead,part feline.She is still prey to vampires,her blood smelling sweeter then some humans,so what happens when her and her mother move into the Cullen house?EdwardOC.


Vacation.In an exact definition means-_a period of suspension of work, study, or other activity, usually used for rest, recreation, or travel; recess or holiday_-But in my case it meant-_a time when you and your mother move to the small town of Forks,Washington to live with one of your mothers old friends_,and that's exactly what we were doing.

I was hopeful in the thought of being in Forks,a place where I could freely walk outside,no one seeing my hair and knowing I wasn't human.But that wasn't what troubled me as my mother and I drove down the dark roads that led to our new home,no that wasn't it,it was the thought of living with vampires,full-blooded vampires,not like my mother and I.We weren't human by any stretch but we were still hunted by vampires,none the less,in fact,more so than some humans,and I was still skeptical of my mom's ideas,but I went along,hoping,with all my might that,maybe just maybe,these vampires were different,and according to my mom,they were.

"You can trust me,right?"She said as we came into the driveway that led to the giant house."This is where we're going to live?"I asked,my head tilted to the side in confusion.My mom laughed,"You have to watch how you act in school or someone will figure out _wha_t you are.""By tilting my head?"I asked,confused."It's not a human thing to do.""Everything I do isn't a **human** thing to do.It's hard being human when your really part vampire slash cat...thing."I stumbled,trying to find the words that suit our being."That's why _he_ left."I mumbled,venom in my voice,"Nikki,stop.What he did doesn't matter.""Doesn't matter?A father shouldn't leave his family because they're different.He should be there to help them,but was he?No.He left us,alone and confused."My voice stayed calm through my anger,a gift that came with me through _the change_.

Every vampire has a gift,and I am half vampire,so I do have gift,actually I have a few _gifts_ but the one that came with the vampire side was my voice. I had a gorgeous voice,most vampires did,most vampires were perfect,but my voice was special. I could calm almost anything with my voice,and I could easily mask my anger in my voice instead of raising my voice uncontrollably. I liked my gift,it made me a great singer,something I enjoyed greatly and it came in handy when hunting. I could easily lure an animal to me with a song or even a humming.But it didn't make up for the downfalls of not being full vampire.

"Nikki,I know what he did was wrong but we're starting over,the Cullen family is a nice family and I promise you they wont attack us."I simply nodded as we came to a stop in front of the large house. I fallowed my mother as she stepped out of our car,a silver 2007 BMW M3 Concept,to be exact.Our car didn't stick out in the driveway full of fancy cars."They don't even know me."I complained as we got closer to the door."I've known Carlisle for a long time and his children are very nice.""But vampires can't have kids.""Adopted,in a sense.""Oh I get it."I said nodding."How did our stuff get here before us?""Nikki,just stop and relax. Don't ask so many questions.""Sorry."I said and as we got on the porch the door came open.

A man,movie star in looks,was standing with a big grin on his face."Lily."He said with a smile."Carlisle,nice to see you."My mom said as she and the man shared a friendly hug."And hello Esme."My mom said to the women beside him,equal in beauty,it's a vampire thing.They shared a hug and turned to me."So your Nikki?"Carlisle said. I smiled and nodded.My animal instinct gave me no sign of danger from him."Nikki this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen."She said,pointing to the correct one in turn."Hello."I said to them as I politely shook their hands."Come inside and meat the family."Esme said as they walked in,me a few steps behind,a normal thing for me to do."Edward?Alice?Jasper?Rosalie?Emmett?"Carlisle said in a normal tone,and I knew,being the vampires they were,they could hear it easily.

In seconds there were five teenage vampires standing in front of us."Family this is Lily and Nikki Amore.I'll let you introduce yourselves."Right away a girl,pixy like in stature came in front of me,her hair short,black and spiky."I'm Alice."She said in a friendly way as she hugged me. I smiled a warm smile and almost gasped. I didn't smile often,not after my dad abandoned us,but this family had a nice _feeling_ to them that I could get used to."This is Jasper."She said as a boy with honey blonde hair came forth and shook my hand,me smiling warmly in turn."I'm Rosalie."A beautiful girl said as she came forward."I'm Jasper's actual blood sister."She said."That's cool,that you know your brother,I mean since this family is a mix of many families."I said,my voice calm and sweet,normal."Your voice is pretty."Alice said. I laughed a little and thanked her.

"I'm Emmett."A boy,very big in build said. I looked up at him. Japer was tall but Emmett was just plain huge,even for a vampire he was amazingly large,not fat just really built."Wow"I said as I starred at the tall man and realized I was the second shortest to Alice,I was only 5'4".'All well' I thought."If you didn't notice Alice and Japer are together and so are Rosalie and I."Emmett said,thought I'd guest by the way Jasper held Alice's waist and Emmett held Rosalie's shoulders."And there's one more."Alice said and just as she did a boy,one who,even though vampire,caught my eye as unnaturally _beautiful_. Unlike Jasper and Emmett he didn't seem like a muscular guy though he was definitely not scrawny.He had bronze hair,close to mine,though mine was a dark red that looked brown.His hair was untidy and very cute on him,but he was fully cute.

"I'm Edward."He said,a sweet smile on his face as he extended his hand. I shook it with a warm smile but it was interrupted when a searing pain shot through my head."Stop,please"I begged him.He was trying to read my mind.When a vampire used their _gifts_ on me it would send a pain through the body part that the gift used.The pain came to an abrupt stop and the teens looked at me in question. I shook my head of habit,another cat trait."As you know,"Carlisle started from behind me,a hand on my shoulder,"Nikki and her mother aren't full vampires and because of that,certain things get to them,things vampires do,I'm sure she'll explain what she wants but you should never use your powers on her,it puts her in pain."They looked at me and I nodded a yes.

"Oh,Sorry,I had no idea."Edward said,his eyes apologetic."It's alright you didn't know."I said,waving hand in a sign of dismissal to the subject."So will you tell us about you?"Alice said in voice that made her seem like a child about to hear the biggest secret ever."Sure,I can tell I can trust you guys,plus if I'm living here we shouldn't have secrets.But how about we sit down somewhere?"I asked,noticing my aching legs from having them curled for so long,our car was great but not as roomy as I'd hoped,I had long legs for my size."Yeah,let's go to the living room."Alice said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the living room. I giggled at her excitement."I'm not that interesting."I said."But I don't know you and all I know is that your not full vampire."I laughed a little more as we entered the living room. There were three couches that would sit three people. Alice and Jasper took one,Rosalie and Emmett on one,and then Edward and I took the last.

"Okay,ask me questions and I'll give you answers."I said. Alice was the first to speak,no surprise."Besides half vampire what are you.""Okay,you all know how you have werewolves?"I asked and they seemed to stiffen but nodded."Well I'm like a were...cat,I guess. I'm half vampire half cat,it's a strange mix.""So you can turn into a cat?"Rosalie asked,a look in her eyes saying she liked cats. I nodded."But lucky for me,unlike werewolves I look like an actually house cat,well _margay_,I suppose.""Margay?""It's like a mini jaguar."I said."Can we see.""Later. I'm a little too tired right now.""So what's different about you,like that isn't your vampire side.""Okay,well,one I still have to sleep and eat but other than that my human needs are gone. Unlike regular vampires,I don't thirst for human blood,only animal,that's where the cat instincts kick in."

"Do you have a special talent,like from your vampire side."I laughed little."Kinda,it's not so great.My voice can calm almost anything and it can easily lure in animals with it. I was a singer before I turned what I am and that passed through with me. I'm very agile in trees,like I can easily jump from branch to branch,from one tree to another. I don't know if vampires can do that.""We can to an extant but maybe not from tree to tree."Edward said."How long have you been...what you are.""Not long,five years.But long enough.""Well at least your not too old or young so you fit in with our group."Alice said,noticing the sorrow in my eyes. I nodded."What happened to your other family,like dad,did you have any siblings.""No,I had dad but he left when he found me...changeing.He just kinda left but not before calling me a freak and other things."

My mood became good again and for about three hours I got to know everyone and after time it seemed we'd known each other forever. After awhile my mom,Carlisle,and Esme came down and told me where my room was,right next to Edward's. I walked up the stairs after everyone else and they pointed out the rooms.(_A/N-I don't know how the house really is so here's my version but the front room and stairs are the same_)Carlisle and Esme's was the first on the left,then my mom's was across the hall.Down a ways-the hall was big.like the house-was Rosalie and Emmett's room,across from them was Alice and Jasper's and then at the very end was mine on the left and Edward's on the right.Now when I say across,I mean diagonal a little.The whole back of the house(where Edward and my room was)was made of glass and when I went into my room,I was very happy.

My walls were maroon with black trim and the curtains covering the huge window was black too. All my bags were there and my CDs were all organized in one of those custom built cd holders,I think you understand. My laptop was out and setup on my desk and I had a queen sized bed that had maroon sheets and a black comforter.My closet was in the wall,you know what I mean,and filled with my clothes,all hung perfectly. I had my posters on the wall,Green Day,My Chemical Romance,Fall Out Boy,and things like that. I had a huge smile on my face as I fell backwards on my bed. I sighed and allowed myself to drift."So you like it?"My bright green eyes shot open and I shot up,my senses were off from my tiredness."Jumpy?"Edward asked from the door frame."I'm just a little tired.""I wont keep you waiting but do you like it?"He asked gesturing to the room."Yeah.It's perfect.""I noticed your taste in music,different from most.You like the newer stuff,but that's what you grew up with.""You should give it a chance."I suggested."I have and it's not bad.""Good"I said, a cheesy grin on my face.He chuckled with a crooked smile that made me melt."I'll let you rest,would like a tour of the town tomorrow if it's not too rainy?""That'd be great,thanks Edward."I said,my voice now gentle with my tiredness,and from it's normal habit but it'd been the first time that day that Edward had heard it and it seemed to surprise him but he composed his face."Goodnight."He said with a wave."Night Edward"I said before the door closed. I changed into my pajamas and was soon asleep,only to have my recurring nightmare.


End file.
